The Last Chance
by ThunderCorp
Summary: Team Rocket were back in the HQ, when one incident changed everything for Jessie.


_So, this is is my first fanfiction and the first chapter. I thought a rocket-ship would be. Besides, I was reading them for quite a while now. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Sorry again for the story being short, I was so busy while writing this. So, without further-ado here is:_

 **Memories**

The night was calm. Noctowls were hooting. Everyone was asleep… except one girl. The long-haired girl was none other than the Team Rocket member, Jessie. Her magenta hair was let down though she liked her hair this way. But there was a something bothering her. The thought of something no one would believe would indeed bother the arrogant girl Jessie was. It was James. Ever since that incident happened, she knew she had something in her heart for him.

* * *

 ** _5 months earlier_** **…**

"James, JAMES! What in the world is taking you so long?!" Jessie said standing in what she thought was her casual wear. "I am bathing after roaming around Kanto and Johto for 2 YEARS Jessie, and I haven't bathed since." said James hastily. "I'd say Jimmy'z right Jess, we ain't washed ourselves since those twoips and that Pikachu." said Meowth from the corner, who was staring outside at a female Meowth who reminded him of Meowsie. "I guess you are a bit right Meowth, but he is in there from THREE hours. We also have fallen in many rivers and ponds and lakes in those two years. Besides, I have to take a bath too." "Well Jess wait for half-an-hour more." "HALF-AN-HOUR! Ughh, ok." And Jessie went to the couch which she hadn't seen since what she thought were ages. Finally, James came out from the bath faster than he said. "Jess, I'm done. Your turn now." When Jessie looked up she was surprised to see James. Well not James specifically, but his body. His body had been of the kind she fantasized about in middle school, guys with a body as fit as the next-door neighbour, but face to be handsome as well. Though this feeling made Jessie feel uneasy. _'Why do I feel like this about James?'_ was the first thought that hit her. Though something else questioned from inside her _'Why did you never notice him in these seven years you have been with him?'_ The obvious answer being that he was never shirtless in front of the group and travelling for so long and all the blasting off might have helped him develop that body. "Jessie?" exclaimed James with a surpised look on his face as he had never seen Jessie lost in her dreams. Also, her staring at him made him feel umeasy. "Huh...what?" said Jessie snapping out of her trance. "Don't you want to bath?" "Huh... Oh yeah... Sorry... I'm going." And she quietly went in the bathroom. "Hey, Meowth, is it just me or was Jessie _really_ acting weird when I came out the bath?" Meowth not paying attention to the question just blurted out,"She could be in love." James, shocked, replied,"WHAT?! Y-You mean Jessie's in... love?" "Ehh what? No no, I was talking 'bout that Meowth outside, smiling when she notices me stare." Meowth said, lost in thoughts about his _'future'_ with the Meowth outside. "Well, I suppose asking you wasn't any help then."

The door to the bathroom slightly opened and a hand came out of the gap,"James, can you pass my clothes?" The girl sounded calmer than before. "Sure Jess."

* * *

 ** _A few hours later.._** **.**

The trio were roaming in the corridors of the new Rocket HQ, trying to navigate the way to the cafeteria. "Hey Jimmy, how far are we? My stomach is as empty as a Snorlax" "I don't know Meowth. I can't find the way to there." "Hey Jessie! And Hel-lo James!" an orange-haried girl popped out from the corner. "Hi Cassidy. And hi Botch." "It's Butch." said Butch, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right." James said correcting himself "So, what are you guys doing here Jessie? Failed again or found a rattata for the boss?" Cassidy said with mocking tone in her voice. "None of your business Cass. By the way, shouldn't you guys be in jail?" Jessie said sounding angry and surprised. "Oh didn't you hear, the boss bailed us out. We gave him Pokémon that **are** rare." "The boss bailed you out? He hasn't done that before with us" Jessie said, surprised. "You see Jessie, we are boss' favourite members, that's why. Right Butch?" "Yeah" "Hey Jessie, I think I found the cafeteria." exclaimed James who wasn't even paying attention to what the girls were arguing about. "Oh yes, how could I forgot about James." Cassidy went to James and asked,"James, do you mind if I talk to you alone in my room?" Jessie was startled to hear what Cassidy was saying. James, Cassidy alone, in her room? No. She can't let that happen. _'But why? Why can't I? Cassidy is just a friend. She won't do anything with James, right?'_ "Of course Cassidy, but just for ten minutes, I also need to eat food you see." James said. "Oh that'll not be a problem, I just have to tell you something" Cassidy exclaimed with a smile on her face that made Jessie worry.

 _Reviews_ _are_ _like_ _getting a shiny_ _starter_ _at_ _the_ _start_ _of a Pokémon_ _game_.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 **#1: Hey guys! So, I was going to update the story by adding the last** ** _(I think)_** **chapter, but I am kind of stuck, so that's delayed. Though I did give this chapter a read and god, I couldn't bear what I wrote. So, I made some changes to the story, refrained some sentences and I think a little bit of grammar improvement. But, for those who wanted a second chapter, I am sorry, that's going to have to wait.**

 **#2:** **104 views! That's amazing, though I am so embarrassed so many people read my awful writing. Also congratulations to MissPercy for giving the first review** ** _(and the only one)_** **and thanks for the encouragement :D**


End file.
